


In The Past

by SapphireSama



Series: Heroes From The Stars [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Sailor Moon Fusion, Declarations Of Love, Drabble, F/M, First Love, Fluff, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-18 17:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13686804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SapphireSama/pseuds/SapphireSama
Summary: It was a matter of time before Keith wanted to be more than friends with Allura but does she return his feelings?





	In The Past

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Valentine's Day everyone! I decided to write a quick drabble for Kallura Week Day 6 "I'm in love with you" and Day 5 "Alternate Universe". This is the start of my Sailor Moon Kallura AU that I've been planning for months. I hope you enjoy it!

“Allura...I...actually liked you for a while now.”

Allura dropped her comb hard onto her vanity and Keith couldn’t ignore how loud it felt in his ears. She turned to him, eyes wide in shock; her head cocked slightly to the side and Keith felt shame burning into the back of his neck.

 

“What was that?”

“I-I said I like you, but it’s alright if you don’t,” he turned heels towards the door. “We can just forget this happened and-”

 

Allura moved silently and grabbed his wrist. “Keith, I like you too don’t worry.” Allura let out a breath. “I was just worried you didn’t reciprocate.”

“How couldn’t you tell? I always invited you to the Earth Kingdom. Plus all the gifts…” Keith blushed lightly, looking away from Allura’s cotton candy eyes.

Allura laughed, “I thought that was basic diplomacy, though by now we aren’t as polite as we were in the beginning. I mean seriously, I invite you into my room.”

“What’s wrong with inviting me to your room?” He questioned crossing his arms and raising his eyebrow.

“The point I’m trying to make is a princess wouldn’t invite someone who’s just a friend to her room…” Allura said quietly, small blush blossomed near her Altean marks. “I’ve been trying to tell you since the past few months.”

Keith pulled Allura into a loose hug. “Sorry, you know I don’t pick up on Altean cues that well.” He felt relieved when Allura returned the gesture and wrapper her arms around his waist. He hummed as the hug extended for a couple seconds before letting go of her. 

 

“Better?”

 

“Much Better”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Feel free to follow me on my tumblr: vanillasugarwriting and my twitter: vanillagalaco.


End file.
